L's past
by DarkZala11
Summary: A girl. Friendship, Love and Hurt. Oneshot only. LxOC


What I thought of L's past…

They were so young back then. He doesn't know a thing about life, about love. She was a pure hearted girl that taught him these things. She's the reason why he pursued his job.

The sun was already setting; red rays of sun filled the room. Why is he still there? He was waiting for Watari.

If only his ears weren't trained he wouldn't hear her suppressed sobs. It was coming inside their classroom, at the dark corner of it. Slowly, he walked towards the corner and saw a dark figure. It was a figure of a girl.

She looked up at him. Her eyes so puffy, cheeks as red as the warm rays of the sun. She was crying and he doesn't know what to say or what to do. He hasn't encountered a crying person before and to make it worse a crying girl. He fished one of his extra sweets in his pocket. It was a lollipop, his favorite one to be exact. He gave it to her and she took it. She dried her tear-streaked face with the back of her hand.

The girl stood up. She was a few inches shorter than him. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown as well as her hair. Her hair looked red when it was hit by the sunlight. She stared at his face and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

The two walked together, towards the abandoned school park. Abandoned, yes, but Watari took good care of it since he doesn't want to go to the other one. It was overlooking the whole city. It stood perfectly beside a cliff, surrounded by huge trees.

The boy looked at the girl and she was already licking _his_ lollipop. Well, it was already hers since he gave it to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lawliet," he replied. "Ryuzaki Lawliet."

"Well, my name is Rika."

Rika grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to him. It was a chocolate with chocolate sprinkles at the top. He took a bite and looked. It's chocolate bread with chocolate at the center. His mouth watered. So many sugars.

"You ate it so that makes us friends now," she said smiling at him.

"Huh?"

"I know you, you know me. We know each other. That means we're friends." She reasoned out.

"Knowing other person's name doesn't mean you're already friends. That just makes the other person know the other's name and nothing else, "he retorted.

"But you gave me your lollipop! Friends are concern for each other. When you gave me this lollipop you already showed concern for me. Don't worry; I practiced martial arts with my brother that if anyone dares try to hurt you, I'll send them all flying! I will protect you!"

They were only 6 years old back then. Only 6 when she came into his life.

Two years have passed and Ryuzaki transferred to another school, a school that Watari had founded. He would always come and visit the girl. He found out that the poor girl was living alone in their family's apartment. As those years passed by, he noticed that her hair have grown long. She was beautiful, he noted. But because of it, because of that trait, she was often bullied by other girls from her school, his past school. It was also the same year when other guys started to bully him. They were bullying him because of her but she never knew.

"You're hurt," she said as she wiped hi bruised face with an ointment.

"I just fell down the stairs," he lied. "I'm going to Singapore next week. When I get there, I'll buy you chocolates and souvenirs."

"You frequently go to other countries, I wonder why," she murmured her thoughts. "Are you already working or it's for the school?"

"I'm already working."

"But you're just a kid! Who's that person making you work? I'll definitely punch him till he's sorry."

"Nobody's forcing me. I just wanted to do it."

She hugged him from behind and smiled.

"Good luck, then."

One week and four days passed when he got back. He wasted not a single hour for the instant the plane landed he almost ran his way to her home. He waited at the door of her apartment. And not so long after his mind drifted to her condition. She was living alone. Her parents died when she's five and her brother is working abroad that no one aside from the neighbors look after her. She had no guardian to guide her unlike him. He's quite more blessed since he got Watari.

"Ryuzaki," he heard a girl say.

He looked up and saw her standing in front of him, her hair disheveled and her face with some bruise.

"You got into another fight again," he said.

She nodded and smiled.

"I know I stink so would you give me some space so that I could already open the door?" She asked. "I've already told you where the keys were, right?"

He saw her bend down and get something under the pot near the door. After that, Watari came up with bags of groceries. When they got in, she told them to sit while she would just take a bath and clean herself. Watari went to the kitchen and prepared them dinner. He waited at the living room with a laptop in front of him. Work. That's what he's doing.

"Ah~! I'm full," she said smiling widely that he thought her cheeks would break. "Thanks Watari."

She stood up and walked over the cabinet and he saw her pull out two bags. She gave one to Watari and the other one to him. He looked at Watari and the old man gave her a bag too.

When they were in the living room watching the news, he asked her why she fought again but she simply smiled at him so he left that question unanswered.

When they were in junior high, her bullying started to worsen. She knew how to defend herself but her luck is not with her that day. A lot of girls started chasing her and threw any thing their hands could get on. It was already noon when he received a call. He immediately ran to her school and he saw them at the back of one of the buildings.

She was already badly bitten when he arrived. He stood there between the girls and her.

"Leave," the other girls said to him but he didn't budge. Some of the girls grabbed his arms that he couldn't move. He can't harm a girl. And then they threw buckets of water over her. He stared at her horrified. She was so wet and the expression on her face shows that she's really tired.

He gulped and pushed the girls holding him off. He ran to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her small, thin body. The girls got madder that they got a hose and sprayed water all over them. A teacher saw the commotion and yelled at the girls. The girls ran away afraid that they will be caught.

"I'll make them regret they did this to you," she said.

They were at the school park, their park. She was drying his hair with a towel while he was crouching at one of the swings.

"If you do that you won't gain friends." He said.

"What are you talking about? I don't need friends like them. You're enough for me."

His heart could have fluttered if only he wasn't concern for her well being at that moment.

"I can't have a friend. I don't need you as my friend more over as an acquaintance." He told her.

"Is it because of your work? I haven't asked about your work before, I'm afraid you'll get mad. But it seems to me that you're pushing me away from you."

He heard her sigh but he didn't look.

"I like you." She whispered.

He stood up that instant and left. It was the second time he felt his heart being broken. First was when his parents have died. And now, he was the reason why his heart was being shattered, not anyone but him.

It had been three weeks and six days after the confession and rejection. He was trying his best to avoid her.

But then that afternoon while he was practicing, having a tennis match, he saw her running helplessly. Her hair was a mess, and even at that distance, he could see the purple and blue bruises she has. She continued running but no one was following her. Not that she was a fast runner; she was one of the slowest runners he'd ever seen. He remembered one time during their P.E. when the students had to run around the oval, she would always stop in the middle for she was short of breath.

He was staring at her when she tripped. He counted in his head but she still wouldn't get up. The scorer yelled his opponent has scored but he didn't care. He asked for a time out and when it was granted, he immediately ran to her.

Slowly she opened her eyes. When she was fully conscious, he pushed her gently and left. He didn't bother to look back because he knew she was crying.

Two months passed by and he didn't even got a single glimpse of her again or even her shadow. He busied himself with work and ate nothing but those sugar coated foods.

"Watari," he called. "Find the whereabouts of Rika."

"I believe we don't need that. She just rang our doorbell."

"Don't tell her I'm here. Tell her I'm abroad doing work."

He looked at the window and saw it was heavily raining.

"Tell her to come in and give her some tea. After the rain she could leave." He said.

The brunette sat quietly at the couch and waited for her tea so that it would warm her up. She handed the old man a box and said to give it to him when he has returned.

"You're pale," Watari said.

The girl smiled.

"May I have a paper so that I can write him a message?" she asked.

Watari nodded. After a few hours, the girl left. He cut the cake into four and started eating it. He noticed that the cake was decorated with his face. He smiled at her childishness.

"It's finished, "he told Watari. And so, Watari handed him the letter she made. He told the old man to give it to him when he finished the case.

_Dear Ryuzaki. Well, I can't write it in a letter way because Watari gave me a small piece of paper. And he gave me just one! I can still remember the day we first met it was kind of odd now that I remember that you haven't even asked me the reason why I'm crying. So I'm telling you now. It was the day my brother went to work. His work might be like yours, something that needs time. The first day we met, I knew I like you already. I went in one of the nearest room I could find and it was your homeroom. And then I thought, you loved eating sweets that was afraid you'll get cavities. I really like you. I went to your house at Tuesday morning. I wanted to see you that's why._

"Watari." He called. "What date is today?"

"October 27, Tuesday." Watari answered. "She came here a week ago."

He continued reading the letter,

_I badly wanted to see you but Watari told me you're at Paris doing your work. I baked you a cake though, your favorite. I won't give you the recipe because it's only a secret. I doubt that you'll read this letter as soon as it arrives or gets in your hands. You might be so busy doing work. I hate your work really. By the time you read this letter, I don't know if I'm still here. I'm leaving, going to the place where you can't go yet. Take care of yourself. I won't be able to protect you anymore. Truthfully, I don't know what to write in the salutation… even if you won't accept my feelings or even reciprocate it, even if you won't consider me as a friend, you are one of those few people I've cared. Take care of yourself. Argh! I've written it already. Well maybe, live for me? No… Hm. Love life, it's a blessing. Tell Watar he's been like a grandpa to me, neh?_

_Truthfully, I know it wasn't your real name. You were called L._

_ Rika_

Ryuzaki held the paper with trembling hands. She's dying. And she might have died already. Why didn't he notice it? How could she die? Watari looked at him with confusion and worry.

Watari looked at him. He was anticipating for his arrival. They've found her location that day and he can't bear to go there. Whjat if she was dead? He doesn't know what he could do.

"How is she?" he asked. "She's still alive, right?"

The old man removed his hat and closed his eyes. 'No!' he thought.

"She died three days ago." Watari said. "Her brother is there. She'll b buried tomorrow morning."

"Is that so?" he asked. "Anything more?"

"Yes. Before she died, she told his brother to pass this message to you." Watari answered as he handed him a small note. "She loves writing, doesn't she?"

Ryuzaki opened the note quickly.

_If you're reading this then that means I'm dead. I must be dead already. Why is life cruel to me? Just kidding. I was glad that I was born. Even for a short time. Maybe I was born to meet you. I won't take back what I told you at the park. I still like you no matter what. I write this to say that as much as I hate your work, I love it. It was the reason I got to taste those sweets and stuffs. They were all mouth watering. So, just do your best at your work. I know you're doing your best already. Don't forget me, neh? You're the first and last boy I would like._

_ Rika_

The bell rang loudly. It was the sound he hated but he was hearing it again. He can't get out of the car with so many people. Well, maybe he could. Taking his time, he walked to her. Most of those black wearing people had left already but he wasn't. Why hadn't he showed himself before her that day? But then, he can't blame anyone or anything. If he just haven't lied to her and denied his feelings, maybe it would be good. She showed him the care he was searching for humans, the love that was unconditional. She accepted him for who he was and he liked her for it. She would be the first and last girl he would like. But he had to continue his life, his work. He can't stand in that mourning air for too long. He fished a lollipop from his pocket. It was like the first sweet he gave her. He heard Watari call for him and he walked towards the black car, leaving her in peace.

A/N: so what do you think of this short story? Pls leave a review…..


End file.
